A decade through the Realm
by Maiden of the Mirror
Summary: He disappeared into the book ten years ago. She wants to find him, her twin brother. She will travel into the book just to find him. But along the way, she will become a priestess and face many trials. She is determined to find him though. Altered Story
1. Prologue

Author's note: I do not own Fushigi Yugi...I own Saiyuri and Ryuu and Hanako and Tadao and any other non canon characters I put in..

Oh and for the record this is A twist on the original Fushigi Yugi...No Miaka or Yui. But the story won't be the same as the manga/anime...I am making my own plot and adventures though the Seriyuu warriors and the Suzaku warriors and any other original canons will remain intact.

**Prologue**

A young girl and a young boy about the age of six sat on a couch in what appeared to be a living room. . It was just a nine by nine room, with a tan ceiling and all four walls being the same dull tan. The rug was a light blue. The walls were covered in family portraits.

In a few of the pictures were a young couple, a man and a woman, probably their late teens. The woman in the portrait looked to be about seventeen with dark red wavy hair about mid back length. Her eyes were a calm green, on the woman's face was a smile. A smile that seemed to show she was truly happy. The man next to her was about the age of nineteen maybe twenty. The man's hair was a jet black, his eyes were a cool blue, his face to showed a true happy smile. The man and the woman's hands intertwined together. This event took place seven years ago.

The next few pictures on the wall were of the woman sitting in a hospital bed holding a new born baby, with the man sitting next to her on the bed holding a second new born baby. They looked a bit older and still just as happy. As the pictures continued, the photos were mostly family portraits of the couple and their two children, twins, fraternal twins to be exact, one boy and one girl. The boy had short dark red hair and blue eyes. The girl had black hair with green eyes. Besides those features the two looked almost the same. With every picture on the wall the four were in, one for every year since the parent's marriage. The boy and girl grew in each picture. Their parents in their twenties.

The two siblings sat on the couch staring at cartoons running on a television. Their babysitter had left just a few minutes ago. Their parents were to arrive home soon. The two's ears perked when they heard the door open. The boy got up and then the girl but it was not their father or their mother. It was their aunt and uncle, their father's sister and her husband. The couple both had dark black hair.

"Aunt Hanako? Uncle Tadao?" The girl said in her small voice.

"Where are mommy and daddy?" The boy asked confused.

Hanako looked at the ground a few tears streaming from her eyes. Tadao got down on one knee and put one hand on each of their shoulders.

"Ryuu…Saiyuri…" He said softly. "Your mommy and daddy…they are umm …." He paused. It was going to be hard to say. "They are in a better place…They went to heaven." He said calmly. It was hard for him to get it out.

Ryuu looked at their uncle Tadao and blinked. "You mean…" He said tears filling his eyes and he started sobbing. Saiyuri understood what was meant as well and started crying.

Ryuu and Saiyuri cried for the entire night. Eventually their tears put them to sleep. Their aunt and uncle stayed the night.

About a few months passed and Ryuu and Saiyuri started to live with their aunt and uncle.

The four had traveled to the library because Hanako and Tadao had to look up some information for their careers. They worked as event photographers for stuff like weddings and parties.

They were looking up new photo techniques.

With them they had Ryuu and Saiyuri. "Auntie Hanako….We are thirsty." Saiyuri said with a whinny voice.

Hananko smiled a big. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two one hundred yen coins. She handed one to Ryuu and on to Saiyuri. "Come back quickly though." She said smiling still.

The two siblings nodded. They ran off to the vending machines. The two of them reached the vending machine. Saiyuri put her yen piece into the machine and pressed for a can of apple juice. She took it and backed up as Ryuu went to get his drink.

Saiyuri was looking at her brother who was trying to reach the button for a can of grape juice. It was a bit higher than the apple juice button had been. The dark haired little girl heard a strange sound. It sounded like wings flapping. She turned to see what made the sound but she couldn't see a thing. She then started up a pair of stairs near the vending machines.

As Ryuu had just managed to get his drink he grabbed it then turned to see his sister walking away.

"Saiyuri? Where are you going?" He called following his sister.

Saiyuri heard the flapping again in a nearby room. She saw the door opened a crack and a red light emitting from crack in the door. She reached for the door knob and pulled the door open. In the room there were books. The restricted book section to be exact.

Saiyuri's eyes looked around. Her green orbs found where the red light had come from. It was from one of the books. She was curious.

Ryuu followed Saiyuri up to the room. He looked at the open door and the red light coming from the room as she neared it.

Saiyuri tried reaching for the book. She had to jump a few times to manage to get it. She looked at the title with confusion. It was written in another language though. So she couldn't even read the cover.

Ryuu walked into the room. "Saiyuri?" He said as he saw his sister with an old book in her hand. "What is that?" He asked curiously.

Saiyuri looked over at Ryuu and then back at the book. "I don't know." She said. She opened the book slowly. Ryuu moved next to her as she did this.

As the book opened the book the red light brightened. She shut her eyes tightly as the light grew brighter.

Ryuu blinked and then as the red light brightened it engulfed the room. "Saiyuri!" His voice called as the light faded.

Saiyuri's eyes opened as she heard her name. Ryuu had started to fade with the light. "Ryuu!" She called at her brother started to vanish with the light.

Ryuu looked as the room started to disappear. He reached out for his sister but it was too late. He started to black out as he vanished.

Saiyuri tried reaching for her brother's extended hand but it was too late. Ryuu was gone. Saiyuri's eyes started to blur with tears. She sobbed quietly. She looked at the book that lay on the floor now closed. She went to pick it up. But before she could reach it she blacked out.


	2. Chapter one: The Beginning

Disclaimer I do not own Fushigi Yugi nor any of it's characters. The events that happen will be slightly similar to that of the book but not exact. I do own Kimiko, Saiyuri, Ryuu and what ever other made up characters exist in this story.

I hope you enjoy.

Chapter one: The Beginning

It was cool and breezy day. A young girl with long jet black hair glanced out the window, she was deep in thought. She was sitting in her school desk that was placed next to the window. Her green orbs staring out the window at nothing, but the sky. Just then her train of thought was broken by a loud booming voice.

"Miss Hoshino! What is the square root of negative one hundred forty four." The teacher said looking down at her from where he stood.

Saiyuri's gaze switched from the window to the window to the teacher. "12i" She said in a bored tone.

Saiyuri wasn't a genius, she just paid attention even when it seemed she wasn't. The teacher looked at Saiyuri and gave a nod. Just as he was about to ask another math problem the last bell of the day rang.

As Saiyuri's feet shuffled against the pavement she stared up at the sky. She was a little more spacey the usual.

This was due to it being ten years since her twin brother Ryuu vanished into a weird red light emitted from the odd old library book. Saiyuri's aunt and uncle had been heart broken when the police had no leads and proclaimed Ryuu missing and possibly dead.

Saiyuri knew better. Her brother was gone and it had to do with that weird book.

In the past she has managed to get her hands on the book by sneaking into the restricted books room only to open the book and nothing happen. The pages were blank and unable to be read. She had tried this almost every day until two years ago. She had given up hope.

"Saiyuri!" A cheerful voice called from behind. Saiyuri looked behind her to see her best friend Kimiko.

Kimiko was an extremely tall girl with an athletic build. She had hazel eyes and shoulder length chocolate brown hair. She and Saiyuri had been best friends for six years.

Kimiko was captain of the kendo club at their school. She has led their school to victory in many competitions.

Compared to Kimiko, Saiyuri was a bit shorter. Kimiko towered at about five foot nine. Saiyuri was about five foot five. Though she had an average body build.

Saiyuri was a member of the karate club. Though she has almost been close to being kicked out of the club on several occasions for getting into to fights with people from other schools. She had a bit of an anger problem. And she wasn't to keen with having people pick fights with her.

Saiyuri stopped in her path and waited for the brunette to catch up.

Saiyuri let out a sigh. She looked Kimiko, a small smile formed on her lips.

"Hey Saiyuri. How are you?" Kimiko said in a chipper voice.

Saiyuri's smile formed into a frown. "Could be better." She said in a blank tone.

"Hey…I have noticed some thing. Ever since I met you….I have noticed you seem to always be depress this time of year." Kimiko said unaware she was some what prying into some thing Saiyuri avoided talking about.

"It is nothing, really." She said as she forced a smile. She turned to walk away.

Kimiko looked at Saiyuri's back and ran up to catch up to her. "Saiyuri…That is bull shit." She said in an annoyed tone. "I know you better then any one else would." She said looking at Saiyuri with a concerned look in her eye.

The black haired girl looked at the other girl. She had an annoyed look on her face. "It is nothing, just drop it!" Saiyuri said in an extremely annoyed tone.

Kimiko looked at her friend as she snapped at her. "Bull shit!" Kimiko with in frustration. "I know you...and you get like this when you don't want to talk about certain things." She said calmly. She was prying...But it was more out of concern for her friend.

A sigh passed Saiyuri's lips. She hated talking about it but... Kimiko was her best friend and did deserve and answer. "My brother..." She said softly as she looked at the ground.

"You have a brother?" Kimiko said in a shocked voice.

"Yes..." Saiyuri said and paused. "He went missing on this day ten years ago." She said trying to not sound upset.

Kimiko looked at Saiyuri with calm look. "I am sorry... I didn't intend to pry... I was only concerned" She said looking at Saiyuri, who's gaze was still set to the ground.

"He was my twin brother, his name was Ryuu..." Saiyuri said as her voice started to crack a bit from starting to get upset. "He went missing...The police had no leads... after two years of searching my aunt and uncle called off the search...The police filed the case as he was missing and possibly dead..." She said as she started to fight the tears trying to come from her eyes.

"I am sorry..." Kimiko said looking at Saiyuri and hugging her.

"No, it is fine...You had a right to know...I should have told you sooner. " Saiyuri said in a quiet tone. No one knew where he went or who took him...But Saiyuri knew... She witnessed it...She witnessed her brother being sucked into that strange library book she had tried to many times to figure out how or if she could be sucked in too and try and bring him back, only to have found the book but all the pages were blank...not a single word.

Saiyuri thought for a moment. "Kimiko lets go to the library. I have to study for a science project." She said trying to change the subject as well as give the book one more shot.

Kimiko blinked a bit. "Uh sure." She said confused. Her best friend had just had a major mood swing. She figured Saiyuri was just trying to change the subject.

As Saiyuri and Kimiko entered the library started walking ahead. She pulled a book from her bag. "Kimiko first I am going to make a return. Be right back." She said forcing a smile.

Kimiko looked at Saiyuri. "Hey I am going to get a drink while you do that." She said as she pointed to the vending machine. "You want anything?" She asked smiling.

"Sure a cola please. I will meet you over there in a few." Saiyuri said to Kimiko then she started to walk to the librarian to return her item.

Kimiko nodded and walked towards the machines. She pulled out some coins to put into the machine and put the needed amount in and bought herself a can of apple juice. \

Saiyuri soon fished up her return and headed towards the vending machine area. "Hey Kimiko." She said giving a small smile.

"Hey Saiyuri catch!" Kimiko said after reaching into the vending machine to get the soda. She then tossed it as Saiyuri.

Saiyuri caught the can but she saw something behind Kimiko. It was a giant red bird. It didn't frighten her.. It was to beautiful to be frightening to her. Saiyuri stared at the enormous bird as it spread it's large wings and started emitting the same exact light she had saw ten years ago right before her brother disappeared. The bird flew up the stair way then vanished.

"Saiyuri! Earth to Saiyuri!" Kimiko called as was up in Saiyuri's face waving her hand in front of her friends face.

Saiyuri soon snapped out of her daze. But with out a word she dropped the can of soda and ran up the stairs. "What ever that bird was...It had that weird light...It must have something to do with Ryuu's disappearance." She said to herself in a quiet voice as she raced to the top of the stairs. At the top of the stair case was a room. It was the same room Saiyuri last saw Ryuu. She opened the door. She walked up the shelf she remembered the book was located on. She pulled it from the dusty shelf and looked at it.

Kimiko ran up the stairs after her friend. "Saiyuri?" She said as she had ran up the stairs and into the room. "What are you... What is that book?" She asked in confusion.

Saiyuri looked at Kimiko. "This... This is what took my brother..." Saiyuri said in a shaky voice. Her back turned to Kimiko.

"What are you talking about?" Kimiko said confused.

With her back still turned to Kimiko she opened the book slowly and read the first page. "This is the story of a girl who made her dreams come true after she came to posse the seven stars of Suzaku. And many powers was bestowed up her... The story itself is a spell, the one who read the story through will be given the powers, just like the girl in the story. " She paused. "The story becomes real the first moment the page is turned." She said reciting the lines in the book.

Saiyuri turned to Kimiko, tears streaming from her eyes. "Kimiko I think I can go get my brother and bring him home now." She said smiling a weak smile.

Kimiko walked over to Saiyuri and grabbed her hand. "I think we need to get you back home..You seem to have lost it." She said with a sigh. But before she could move, the red light from earlier emitted form the book. And soon engulfed to room.

As the red light drew them into the book they both let out a loud scream.

Soon after being engulfed by the book they laid on the ground in the middle of no where. "Ugh ow... Where are we?" Kimiko muttered as she rubbed her head.

Saiyuri woke up as well. She stood up and looked around as she dusted herself off. "This is where Ryuu is... I just know it..." She said in a serious tone.

"Saiyuri... what is going on?" Kimiko said standing up and dusting herself off as well.

Saiyuri looked at her friend. "Kimiko... I think we are inside the book." She said as she looked around.

Kimiko looked at Saiyuri then sighed. She walked over and pinched Saiyuri's cheeks really hard. "Does this hurt?" She said in a calm tone.

"Ow! Yes that hurts!" Saiyuri responded. She then grabbed Kimiko's ear as soon as she let go of her cheeks. "Does this hurt?" She said pulling really hard.

"Ow!Ow!" Kimiko said in pain. "I guess this means neither of us are dreaming..." She muttered. "And after what just happened... I will believe anything..." She said with a sigh.

Saiyuri's back was turned Kimiko from her looking around. Though out of no where she heard a scream. It was Kimiko. Saiyuri turned quickly to see what just happened

It was Kimiko, with a man wrapped around her neck holding her in a choke hold. And another man holding a sword. They were both dressed in matching outfits. Both not looking like modern clothes...Not even any past Japanese garments. They looked more like Chinese styled garments.

"Hmm very nice!" The man holding Kimiko said in a deep and raspy voice.

"Yes I believe we will get a good price on this one. Her clothes alone would be enough to fetch us a good price." He said smirking.

"Let her go!" Saiyuri shouted in anger as she charge at the man holding on to Kimiko and

knocked him to the ground.

"You little bitch!" The other man shouted. He pointed his sword to her neck as she was trying to get up from her knocking the other man to the ground.

"What... What are you?" She said with a slight bit of fear in her voice.

"We are slave traders!" The man said as he pointed the swords closer to her neck. "You would be to feisty to sell." He man said as he was about to stab her in the neck.

Kimiko charged from behind then grabbed his collar and flipped him over on to his back. "Never mess with a kendo club member!" She said in a triumphant. She wasn't a master at martial arts. She just knew a few moves from when Saiyuri taught her which were only basics. And her upper arm strength was really good from all her kendo matches and training.

Saiyuri took a breath of relief only to see the other slave trader grab Kimiko from behind and held a blade to her neck. "Now be a good little girl and come with us...and maybe we will let your friend live." He said smirking. Saiyuri looked in horror as the man threatened to kill Kimiko. Saiyuri looked at them. "Let her go first then I will go with you." She said in a quiet tone.

The man was still holding Kimiko in his grip. The other man came up from behind Saiyuri and grabbed her in a choke hold to. "Now you are both coming with us!" He said as he held onto Saiyuri tightly almost to a point where he was choking her.

Saiyuri started gasping for air as she kicked her legs and tried to free her arms. But her arms were held by the man's other arm. Tears started streaming down her face. She didn't want to die... Not until she found her brother and brought him home. And she didn't wans Kimiko to die either.

The sound of some one clearing their throat came from behind the two men. The man hold Saiyuri turned to see a young male with bright orange hair. "Who are you?" He said in his gruff voice.

"Oh just a passer by." The orange haired male said with a grin and shrugged.

"Well get going there's nothing here to see." The man holding Kimiko said his hand still over her mouth as she flailed trying to get free. Saiyuri was trying to get free as well. "So what do you plan to do with those broads?" The orange haired male asked in a curious tone. "None of your business!" The slave trader holding Kimiko snapped.

Saiyuri took the chance to squirm more and bite the man's hand. He pulled in away from the pain she had drawn blood. She then managed to get free. Though Kimiko was still in the other man's grip. "You little bitch! You and your friend are going to die for that!" The slave trader said holding the blade to Kimiko's neck.

The orange haired male watched as the slave traders threatened the two girls. He sighed. With in the blink of an eye the slave traders were on the ground unconscious.

The two girls sat on the ground staring at the orange haired male. Kimiko was blushing a bit and Saiyuri stood up and held out her hand to Kimiko to help her stand up.

Kimiko took her friends hand and stood up. "Thanks…" She said still blushing and staring at the orange haired male.

Saiyuri walked over to him and gave a grin. "Thanks for the, save." She said in a joyful tone.

"Tch! Little girls should be more careful when their all alone." The stranger muttered before walking away.

The statement left the dark haired girl a bit agitated. "What the hell?.. We didn't ask you to save us you know!" She snapped in response.

The orange haired strange just continued to walk away. Kimiko walked passed Saiyuri. "You wait here… We don't need you getting even more angry… I'll go ask him if he can at least tell us where we are. "She said running ahead. Kimiko ran into the direction the orange haired male left in. She saw him ahead of her but was not able to catch up to him, she had been stopped by a red light. "Wha-what the…" She said as she started to fade with the light. "Saiyuri!" She called only to have her voice fade out as she and the light faded.

Saiyuri's head shot into the direction Kimiko had left in. "Kimiko?" She called. She could have sword she heard the other girl's voice call her. She saw no sign of her though. "Kimiko?" She called again.

Mean while with Kimiko, she awake and found herself on the floor of the restricted reference room of the library. She sat up and looked around. "Saiyuri?" She shot up and looked around. She stood up and ran around the room checking every possible location for the missing girl.

Kimiko's gaze then fell upon the book. "No… It… It couldn't be…." She muttered kneeling down and picking up the book. She opened it and started to read out loud. "The young woman wandered alone looking for her missing friend…" She paused a bit. And looked at the picture. It was of a girl walking through a barren area.

Back with Saiyuri she was wondering through the barren area. She eventually saw what looked like a city in the distance. "Maybe…. Kimiko is there?" She said picking up speed with her walked and heading towards the buildings. She stopped at a dirt road and noticed how it looked like a painting out of a history book. "… Where… Where am I?" She muttered to herself.


	3. Chapter two: Which way is left!

Chapter two: Which way is left?!

A/N: Yo Yo yo folks it certainly has been forever and a day! Oh god I doubt I have any one even remotely interested in reading my fanfictions. Alot has happened since I touched a decade through the realms, or even my other fanfics like Mushra's wish (On my old FF account. And my ToS Material. I honestly forgot I had all these in the works!And I never thought I'd get back to it so... Any who I know I promised this would do on DA but well I changed my mind and here it is! Better late then never! Chapter 2!

With out further adue I present Chapter two of Decade through the realms and Fushigi yugi Alternate story!)

Standing in the blazing heat given off by the sun Saiyuri had finally found a town. Well city. The buildings and sights were breath taking. Standing at the stone steps that led down to the busy streets she was hoping she could find Kimiko.

The shorter of the two had no idea her friend had made ti home. How was she to know? Kimiko, or Kimi for short had no idea Saiyuri was even the 'character' in the book. She was still trying to piece together the going on and happenings. Unforunately she chose to pick up and go home. But she did take the book with her. She snuck it out in her back pack. Surprisingly she did set off the sensors that the library had. She merely just walked out and when she was stopped she reached in and pulled out a library book she said she forgot to check out and so she handed it to them merely telling them she must have grabbed it with her own and walking out and to

her home. Kimiko felt drawn to the book. And even if she didn't know Saiyuri was the one who was the 'maiden' she would soon figure it out for herself.

As Saiyuri wandered through the streets weaving in and out of the crowd she kept her eyes peeled for her friend or even the orange haired man who had saved them. "Hey have you seen a really tall girl dressed like me? With brown hair?" She asked a few times to different people. Only to get the same answer every time. "Sorry No." or "Afraid not." or even just straight up ignoring her. She felt like she was in an alien land. Or more she was was the alien.

She eventually sat down to catch her breath. She needed to think for a minute and collect her thoughts. Maybe how she could approach the situation or ways she could locate Kimi or the stranger. As she stood up she was quickly grabbed from behind an arm around her neck gripping her tightly and covering her mouth but the grip was loose enough to allow her to breath. However she didn't really feel the urge to panic until she felt some thing cold and sharp lift up her shirt and pressed against her bare back. Followed by a familiar tone of voice. "Okay missy. Yer' gonna hand over all of yer valuables and go off like a good little girl." The harsh hushed tone whispered into her ear.

Saiyuri squirmed a bit to break free. "Stop it or else I'll hurt ya, now givem up." He barked in a still hushed tone. This time his hot breath against her ear. This caused the young woman sne blush a bit. Only she brought her free arm up into a fist slowly. Raising it only slightly she slammed her elbow into her captive's gut causing him to grop the blade to the ground and double over in pain. Releasing Saiyuri in the process.

"The the hell! Th-that was cheap girly!" He spat out as he stood up to see it was the girl from earlier. Saiyuri glanced at her mugger only to see he was her savoir from earlier as well. "It's also cheap to come out from behind a person and threaten them for their valuables!" She said turning to him keeping on her guard.

"What the hell! Did you stalk me or something?!" The orange haired male spat out at Saiyuri. "NO! You didn't know you were mugging me?!" She snapped back. "What kind of girl are you?! It's one thing to scream for help! And fight back a bit! But it's another to actually cheap shot a guy!" He growled as he raised his voice.

"Again! You were trying to mug me! You're not exactly in a place to talk about cheap shots!" She yelled back. It seemed that the mugging attempt was all but dust in the wind. "And not every girl is going to act the same way!" She poked his chest a few times hard but not hard enough to hurt him. She couldn't if she tried. He was obviously taller then her and much stronger then her.

"Oh pleaase all you girls are the same!" He said waving his hand in a dismissive manner. He blinked as she noticed she blushed from earlier. "No way. Why the heck are ya blushin'?!" He smirked a bit stepping back slightly. "Oh no! Some strong handsome mugger is trying to rob me! Maybe he'll take advantage of me! Maybe he'll turn me into a real woman!" He chimed in a mockingly high pitched tone as he laced his fingers together trying to tease her for being a 'damsel'. "SHUT UP!" The raven haired girl snapped.

The verbal argument was then disrupted by some unlikely people. A group of men glad in red and gold armor and spears and swords on their hips. "You! Right there! You're under arrest!" The oldest and most intimidating one spoke up. "See what you got us into with all your nagging and whining?!" The orange haired male growled.

Saiyuri stood up straight and got in a fighting stance. "What are you nuts?! They'll kill you!" The orange haired bandit snarled. "God damn it! RUN!" He said grabbing her hand and dragging her down through a series of alley ways and corners. However the guards were fresh on their tails.

"Go left!" Saiyuri shouted as the orange haired male went towards the left but she went towards the right. Their hands seperated. She looked back as she thought she managed to get away however she didn't realize she lost her 'partner'. But before she could start to look for him she was surrounded and under arrest.

She fought and struggled only until one of the men threatened to kill her if she continued her resistance. She was brought to a large building that seemed even more prestigious and higher up then the rest. Climbing all the stairs in the front they soon led her down the fall and down more stairs and to a dark dungeon. Opening the wooden bars to one of the cells they tossed her in. "What the hell is the.." only to have the guard walk across the room and ignore her.

"Sure took you long enough!." A familiar voice growled. She looked to see the orange haired mugger next to her in the same cell. He sat against the wall seeming rather relaxed all things considered. "Hey girly you know which way is left? Right?" He asked arching a brow at her. "Left is left right is right." She said in a smug responsive tone. "No! You went right! I went left! And you had been the one to say 'Go left!" He said with her eye twitching in annoyance. "Well ya I went left you idiot!" She responded in a snide tone. "NO YOU WENT RIGHT! I WENT LEFT!" The male snapped back.

"Shut up you two or else I'll make you both be quiet my self!" the guard across from their cell threatened as he raised his spear. The sound of a fear ful gulp came from Saiyuri's throat. "... What ever... Okay?" She said shaking her head and leaning against the wall as well. "We need to get out of here..." She added in a quiet tone. "Well now you're speaking me language girly!" He smirked a bit.

"Okay stop calling me 'Girly', 'girl' and 'little girl'. I have a name! It's Hoshino, Saiyuri!" She sighed putting an emphasis on each syllable of her name. "Oh alright... Hooo-shiiii-noooo Saiii-yuuuu-riiiii!" He smirked a bit saying her name in an extra long manner to try and spark a reaction. "Just call me Saiyuri... Or even Sai... or Just Yuri." She groaned in defeat. "Okay Saiyuri." He said shrugging a bit. "Yer no fun ya know tha' right?" He retorted as he shoot his head a bit in disappointment. "You can call me Genrou." He said introducing himself. "Genrou of the bandits." He chimed suddenly giving a 'formal introduction.

But as their introductions ended the cell door opened slightly with an ear splitting crackle. Before them stood a figure with a covered face. "One of you may live... but the other will die!" A raspy tone responded from the cloaked figure, as he was holding a whip in it's hands and snapping it a few time. "What?! Why one of us?" Genrou said in protest. "Who will it be? This strangely dressed wench? Or maybe the mountain bandit?" It responded. Saiyuri froze up as the figure pointed to her. "Well I guess I'll choose you then." The voice gave a darkened laugh of amusement.

But as the figure started to approach Saiyuri, Genrou stood up and put his arm infront of her. "I'll go... She ain't gotta reason to be here. I tried to rob her she just fought back is all." He grimaced. Looking to Saiyuri he winked. "Ya seemed like ya were looking for some one. Right Yuri?" He asked her smirking a bit.

As she went to stand up and say something She was grabbed by a couple of guards and escorted out of the large building she could not assume was the palace. But she froze up. "Genrou!" She called out. The words echoing in her head about how he was going to be killed. How he offered himself up in her place for a total stranger. She felt horrible. Her head was pounding. She was scared. Not for herself but for the orange haired male she seemed to have befriended?

What would become of him? He was right she had to look for Kimiko. She couldn't let some one die! Even if it was a stranger. He put himself up for her own safety. She had to figure out a way back into the palace. But how? How?

-To be continued-

(A/N CLIFF HANGER! AND I KNOW I TOLD YOU GUYS THIS WAS GOING ON DA WELL I CHANGED MY MIND! BOOYAH!)


End file.
